The Miranda MacArthur Story
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Miranda is the daughter of Brick MacArthur and Jen Masterson, she leads a normal life being home-schooled, but she then decides that she wants to go to school and learn more about her home since her parents had been trying to protect her since the day she was born. What will she learn and will it effect her family any? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own my OC's, everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Based on Bleedman's stories on Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales From Down Below. Enjoy! Read & Review! **

* * *

><p>It was the final month of the nine months in Jen's life after being married to Brick MacArthur. She was now forced into a hospital bed and gripping Brick's hand as she was going through labor. They were told nine months ago today that they were going to have a baby, a little girl, they were so excited. They used the spare room in their home and painted it pink with a white crib and a flower mobile. They had baby clothes handed down from family members for their daughter to grow up wearing. Today was the day, the birth of the new member of their family.<p>

Tears streamed down Jen's face as she was breathing heavily to have the daughter of their dreams. Both had fondly daydreamed about what it would be like, it was bound to have some ups and downs along the way. Hopefully, it would be okay and they would be fine with having their darling beautiful girl born into the world.

Brick's hand was cramping, but he reminded himself that he was doing this for her, the woman he had always loved, even if she had not warmed up to him at first, the one and only Jen Masterson-Mazinsky. Jen grunted and pushed the best she could, then felt relief as her screams stopped and there was finally the cry heard from an infant. Their daughter had been finally born.

"It's a girl!" the doctor called as he held the bundle who had deep tan skin like Brick and had a tuft of scarlet hair as she wiggled and sprawled, crying her little heart out.

"Oh, Brick, our baby is finally born..." Jen sniffled, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Brick kissed her forehead, then smiled fondly. "My little soldier." He said, though many tough men who would say that to their child would be having a baby boy be born, but regardless, he loved the baby, whether it was a boy or a girl.

"Do you have a name for her, Mr. and Mrs. MacArthur?" the doctor asked.

Brick and Jen blinked. They actually never thought about that. The many preparations they put into having their baby, but they never once thought of a name for her.

"Could we talk about it first?" Jen asked.

"Of course," another doctor replied, wrapping the bundle in a pink blanket and handing her to her parents. "Take your time and we'll fill out the birth certificate."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jen smiled, holding their baby for the first time after she was cleaned up.

The doctors then left and decided to give the couple and their baby some privacy after birth. Brick and Jen happily looked down to the girl. She really did look like a miniature version of Jen, but she had Brick's nose. The girl was just so adorable.

"What are we going to name her?" Brick asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Jen shrugged. "I saw this one baby book on baby girl names, but they all sounded too girly for my taste. Portia, Gemini, Anastasia, Priscilla, Lucinda..."

"I see what you mean," Brick nodded. "How about after your sister?"

"Oh, that might be too soon..."

"Yeah, you're right... How about Courtney?"

"No," Jen flat-out declined that name. "Remember? Courtney was the name of that step-sister I had a life with for five years and she pushed me around because she was so beautiful? Umm... How about Josephine?"

Brick scoffed. "No way, that was Jo's real name from Revenge of the Island and she kinda made my life a living nightmare. Everything was a competition and I was a junior cadet."

"Good point..." Jen was running out of ideas for names.

Brick then thought about it. "How about Miranda?"

"Miranda?" Jen's blue eyes widened slightly. "As in, my biological mother Miranda?"

"Why not?" Brick shrugged again. "It's a lovely name for a lovely girl, look at your mother, plus it would be like an honorary naming."

"Miranda MacArthur," Jen said, then admitted that it had a nice ring to it. "Yeah..."

"Welcome to the world, Miranda MacArthur." Brick saluted his baby girl.

The baby girl, Miranda, opened her eyes a little to show they were as jeweled and blue as Jen's. The two didn't really see it, but they could have sworn that Miranda had smiled at them as if to thank them for her new name. Brick and Jen both then just wondered what future their daughter would bring in for the world of Megaville.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen and Brick had invited Jamie over the day after Miranda had been born. He was very proud of his younger sister being able to have a baby of her own, and name her after their mother no less! Jamie wasn't sure he could trust Brick at first after Jen realized she kind of like him back, but after their wedding when Jamie gave Jen away and saw how happy she was, he was sure they would be a good match like their parents were in the older days.

On Miranda's second birthday, Brick was called away from the family to do some actual military work like he had trained himself for, despite spending his million dollar prize to open a fashion school like he always wanted, much to everyone else's shock. Jen and Brick were also unsure if their daughter had wolf or shadow powers, since Jen, Jamie, and Mike got the powers from their mother and their father was a mortal, they had some of her powers.

Jamie could control shadows while Jen could become a wolf at will, and Mike could do both. However, that was 50% of their DNA, it would be a quarter in Miranda's blood. To make sure for her safety, Jen decided to homeschool their daughter while Brick would be away for no one knows how long. Over the years, Miranda had been homeschooled all her life, but she eventually got to make friends.

Mike's old friends, Juniper Lee and Dee Dee Tartovosky would allow their children, Layla, Devin, and Michelle to come over and play with Miranda. The MacArthur family backyard was huge, nearly in the forest, so the kids could have a lot of fun. Their summers were happily spent with each other. Miranda had grown up wearing an olive green hooded sweatshirt with a white stripe in the middle, a black belt, golden buckle, blue sweatpants, a black headband with her scarlet hair down, and black and white sneakers.

* * *

><p>It was now seven-year-old Miranda's turn to be it. She was by one of the trees with her hands covering her eyes as she counted, then called out. "Ready or not, here I come!"<p>

There was giggling heard as Miranda was going around to look for her friends. Miranda didn't have a very strong sense of smell like her mother's side of the family did, so she couldn't use that, besides if she did, it might be considered as cheating. Miranda continued to try and track her friends before they would have to go home for dinner and get ready for something back happening in Megaville that starts in a few short, quick days.

"Gotcha!" Miranda pounced as soon as she saw black hair with white streaks in them.

"No fair, how'd you do that so fast?" Devin, the twin son of Double D Vincent and Juniper Lee, asked.

"Yeah, we just got here!" Layla Vincent, the twin daughter of Double D Vincent and Juniper Lee, added.

"I guess I'm just too good." Miranda shrugged.

"Come on, we better find Michelle now." Layla said.

"Yeah, the losers help the hider when they've been found." Devin explained.

"Ahh..." Miranda nodded, then walked with them around the MacArthur backyard forest.

"You can get lost easily around here if you're not careful." Layla had noticed how deep the forest seemed.

"Not if you've lived around here as much as I have, I'm smarter than I look." Miranda retorted.

"On the contrary." Devin smirked, teasing her a little.

Miranda glanced at him, then heard light humming. She looked up the tree branch where it was coming from. "Michelle, olly olly oxen free!"

The leaves on the branch rustled and the golden blonde hair belonging to Michelle Hill, the daughter of Ed and Dee Dee, came out. "Aww..."

"Sorry, Michelle, but you just can't beat Miranda MacArthur in hide and go seek." Miranda retorted, though not bragging.

"Yeah, yeah," Michelle jumped down, landing with her friends.

"Miranda, time for your friends to go home!" Jen's voice called all the way across where they are.

"OKAY, MOM!" Miranda yelled back, then moaned. "Aww..."

"Well, back to home we go, and then to school." Devin remarked.

"Me too, and Michelle, and everyone else in Megaville," Layla added. "Except for you, Miranda. You don't have to go to school."

"I know, it's so unfair!" Miranda grunted. "I love Mom and all, but I wanna be like you guys and go to school too!"

"Why did you get homeschooled anyway?" Michelle asked.

"Beats me, Mom just said it would be good for me, whatever that means." Miranda made homeschooling sound like the worst thing in the world, she was jealous of her friends.

"Well, it's almost the first day back to school, maybe you could ask her or your dad during dinner tonight." Layla suggested as they walked to get back to the house.

"Yeah," Miranda smiled. "That's what I'll do!"

* * *

><p>After Miranda's friends went home, she sat at the dinner table with her mother as they shared a nice tender steak dinner with few vegetables since Brick wasn't home.<p>

"Mom, I have an idea that I'd really like to do with Layla, Devin, and Michelle."

"What's that, honey?" Jen asked, smiling. "Building a tree-house?"

"No," Miranda replied with a cheerful smile and stood up proudly with her hands on her hips. "I want to go to school!"

Jen blinked, her eyes very wide in worry.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong, Mom?" Miranda asked since Jen had not responded in any way to her daughter's proclamation of what she had wanted to do. "Why can't I go to school like a normal kid?"

Jen sighed, she knew sometime this day would come, she was just hoping it wouldn't be at this age. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but homeschooling is for your own good."

There it was again. The same response of homeschool that Miranda always heard, but never understood it. Why did her parents always tell her that? Even her Uncle Jamie said that to her whenever he would come to visit during holidays while Miranda would have time off and be able to celebrate the national holidays and have days off like a normal kid in normal public school.

"Why is it for my own good?" Miranda became vocal to stand up against her mother's repetitive excuse of homeschooling her without even ever sending her to public school. "What would happen if I came to public school? All my friends go to public school, why can't I?"

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's only for your own good..." Jen told her daughter, not wanting to argue, the girl was only seven, not even at the teenage youthful rebellion stage with effects of puberty.

"Why is it though?" Miranda refused to let that be the final answer. "Why can't I go to school like Layla, Devin, Michelle and all the other kids in Megaville? Why, Mom, why?"

Jen was about to use her excuse, but didn't, then remembered a phrase all mothers used to get their children to shut up and agree with their statement to get them to quit discussing. "Because I said so, that's why."

"Come on, Mom," Miranda still refused to let that stand in her way. "Tell me why I can't go to school. Layla, Devin, and Michelle can, everyone else in school can, why can't I be with them? You and Daddy went to public school, Uncle Jamie went to public school, everybody has! Why do _I _have to be homeschooled? I love spending extra time with you and all, Mom, but I want to be like everyone else. I wanna spend more time with my friends and be with other people close to my own age. Wouldn't that make you and Daddy happy if I did and became social?"

"Oh, sweetie, you... You might not be ready for it yet..." Jen tried to think of an excuse to cover up the real reason why she and Brick had her homeschooled.

"Mom..." Miranda looked into her mother's blue eyes she had inherited. "Tell me..."

"Well, I guess I should've known to tell you this," Jen sighed. "I wanted to wait until you were a little older, but there's no backing out of it now it seems... Sweetie, do you know anything about Megaville's history?"

"Like what?" Miranda took interest in this topic, hoping it wasn't a ploy to distract her from the truth her mother had locked up and thrown away the key to due to her family's bloodline.

"Well, do you know who ran it in the before times when it was a village, long before I, or Mr. and Mrs. Hill or even Mr. and Mrs. Vincent were born?" Jen continued.

Miranda shook her head. "No, Mom, but what does the history of Megaville have to do with my homeschooling?"

"Well, Miranda, you should know something," Jen sighed again. "Could you please hold all your questions until I'm done? This is very hard for me to talk to you about."

Miranda saw how depressed her mother seemed and decided to do as told, trying to hold in any questions she had about the truth that had been locked away and sealed from her since her birth.

"Anyway," Jen found the strength to continue without Brick's assistance, wishing he were here, but then again, he didn't know this as well as she did. "The village was founded by your great-grandmother, John's mother. John was mine, Uncle Jamie's, and your Aunt Michelene's father. I know you don't know anything about your Aunt Michelene, but this concerns her too. You see, Miranda, your grandfather was a strong and intelligent man, he was even as smart as Dexter Tartovosky. A child prodigy if you will. He was rivaled a lot with fellow amateur scientists, like there was Kathy O'Reilly, David Osworth, John Utonium, Nora Wakeman, and many more."

Miranda was now interested to know about the grandfather she never knew she had or had met before.

"John was a born leader," Jen continued. "He fell in love with a wolf woman who had forbidding powers and lived in the forest outside of Megaville, her name was Miranda."

"That's my name!" the girl couldn't help but exclaim.

"Yes," Jen then smiled. "Your father and I decided to name you after her."

"Wow..." Miranda sounded eager, then allowed her mother to continue with the storytelling so she could finally know the truth of her heritage.

"Miranda was given these wolf powers that also allowed her to control shadows," Jen continued again. "John had found Miranda when the wolf girl decided she would like to go to public school, a lot like you. Her caregivers agreed and allowed her to go to school, as long as her true identity didn't come out as a wolf shadow person. When Miranda joined John's class, it was love at first sight, a lot of the boys loved Miranda, but she only loved John and he made sure everyone knew it. Lots of people wanted Miranda, but still..."

Miranda was amazed to hear such things about her grandmother now she was named after.

"One day, Miranda got injured in school, I think it was a dodgeball game and someone hit her too hard, or maybe she fell in the hallway, I don't really know for sure or remember, but she blacked out in the middle of the floor one day and John decided to take her to the school nurse. John and Miranda waited together until Miranda was told to stay in for a little while until after school. When after school came, John came to get Miranda and maybe take her to his place. He then let her sleep in his bed and he came to see her, banadges on her head."

Miranda was a little worried, but this was a story set in the past, so she knew her grandparents were going to be okay for right now since they were only children in this story and her mother, uncle, and aunt had not yet been born.

"When Miranda woke up the next morning, it had been Saturday, so no school," Jen then narrated. "Miranda woke up to John as he came to check up on her and she thanked him and mentioned it was the first time she had ever slept in a real bed. Due to living in the forest, Miranda never knew any normal human luxuries. A while after they started dating, Miranda decided to tell John about her true nature and where she came from. He was a little alarmed and worried at first, but then he realized he was in love with Miranda regardless of her powers and also promised to keep it secret."

"And then they got married!" Miranda saw where this was going and happily swayed about to hear about her grandparents in love. "I bet they lived happily ever after!"

"I'm afraid not, Miranda, it got a lot worse after John and Miranda married with Miranda pregnant with their first child together."

"Wh-What happened...?"

"There came a man named Cranston T. Utonium happened."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. How could a Utonium be dangerous? The Powerpuff Girls were superheroes by kindergarten and saved the world before bedtime, even after they moved into Megaville with new foes to face than just to explore new surroundings or make new friends like a normal moving in family. "Who's he?"

"The Professor's long-lost brother," Jen replied, a little nervous. "Many know him as Dr. X..."

Miranda instantly gasped.

"Yes," Jen continued to nod, not holding back anymore stories. "Also known as the creator of Bell, the Shadowpuff Girl. Before Bell reformed, she was a threat to the Girls, mainly Blossom. But before Bell was born, Dr. X was even feared by then, being outshined and betrayed by his own brother, it drove him to eager madness and even adopting the one known as Mandark Astronominov as the son he never had. But then again, before that too, Dr. X was banished from Megaville due to his insane jealousy and very likely to harm anyone near him. He then heard about Dad's marriage to Mom just after I was born after your Uncle Jamie. By the time your Aunt Michelene was four, we were all in grave danger. Jamie had gone to college, I was going into middle school, and your Aunt Michelene was just starting Kindergarten with her friends named Max and Melissa."

Miranda thought that sounded sweet so far, but due to the grim look on her mother's face, she knew this was going to be unhappy like she was told before. "What happened to Uncle Jamie, you, and Aunt Michelene?"

Jen released a very sharp sigh, this was going to be harder to discuss than the other stories before 'it' happened. "Since I was eleven then, Mom and Dad decided that I could walk her to school since our schools weren't too far off from each other. I did that everyday until that dreadful day happened. I was taking her to school like normally, then it was after school and I was walking her home. We were coming in and the door was unlocked, so we were eager to see Mom and Dad again and maybe have some bonding time together before homework and dinner."

Miranda was nervous to hear this, but she had to know now.

"We came into the house together and I heard bad noises," Jen explained sadly. "There was crashing and screaming heard. My baby sister was really scared and I tried to help and protect her. I told her to stay where she was and I went to see the family room where the noises were coming from. I looked in deep fear and saw that my parents had been murdered from cronies sent by Dr. X. They succeeded and John and Miranda were no more. One of them saw me, and I took my little sister's hand, we didn't dare look back, we just kept running. I told her to run and we ran as fast as our legs could carry, but something happened."

Miranda looked startled now.

"We both fell, we didn't know where we were, but we had blacked out," Jen replied. "I woke up in a new place, a foster home. I have no memory or any idea how I got there, but it was my new home. There then came a single woman named Emma Masterson with her couple of years older than me daughter, Courtney. They had adopted me, and your aunt was taken to a home in New York where this couple that kept our family name, but pronounced it and spelt it as 'Mazinsky' instead of 'Mavinsky', and Jamie heard the news, so he dropped out of college and went to stay with his best friend Coop in Coop's mother's basement in New Jersey."

"Where's Aunt Michelene now?" Miranda had to know. "Does she still live in New York?"

Jen sighed again. "Before you were born, Miranda, there was a great war between the Underworld and the Surface World in Megaville. Your aunt couldn't take it, it just made her think of our parents and how they died... Even the Powerpuff Girls couldn't take it, Bubbles and Buttercup were killed by the outbreak of the war... And Blossom was forced to carry a devil child, literally, she was pregnant with HIM's baby."

"Goodness!" Miranda cried. "So, Aunt Michelene died?"

"Worse, she commited suicide."

"Oh, my..."

"I'm sorry, Mirnada..." Jen saw her daughter looked like she was about to cry. "I didn't mean to make you so sad..."

"It's okay... Thank you for telling me..."

"Yes, that's why you're homeschooled... You can still go to public school if you want?"

Miranda looked up. "Y-Ya sure, Mom?"

"You now know everything your father and I had been trying to protect you from," Jen replied calmly. "If you would really like to, you can school go to school. Just as long as you keep your powers that you have inherited a secret."

"I have powers too?"

"Actually, dear, since your father is a human and I have the wolf powers while Jamie has shadow powers and your aunt had both powers, it's hard to tell, they would be a quarter, kind of in you, but as long as you keep them secret from your classmates."

Miranda bit her lip, not sure if she could keep such a big thing away from Layla, Devin, and Michelle. "Okay, Mom... I promise."

"Alright..." Jen smiled softly. "Now, would you like anything special for dinner?"

Miranda shrugged. "Suprise me... And Mom? Could I visit Aunt Michelene's grave?"

Jen looked soft to her daughter. "Of course, Miranda."

"Thank you, Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Jen stayed home to call up the local school to get Miranda registered while the girl was going to visit the cemetery. She looked around the various other graves and went to find the one that belonged to her late aunt who died by suicide. Miranda knew her aunt wouldn't respond to her from anything she would say, but she thought now would be a good time for them to get to know each other better.

Miranda heaved a sharp sigh as she saw the grave marked 'R.I.P. Michelene 'Mike' Mavinsky'. That was her aunt, no doubt about it. "Hey, Aunt Michelene..." Miranda whispered as she knelt by the grave. "Or Aunt Mike, you'd probably prefer that... I came to say that after seven years of being homeschooled by Mom and Dad, I'm finally going out into the world and going to school like my friends... You probably know them..."

The grave stood there, the gentle wind blowing and making Miranda's scarlet hair flow back a little off the ends of her head, but tied firmly against her headband.

"I wish we could've met, Aunt Mike," Miranda continued. "I never knew all those stories about you... And I'm glad to know they are true... I really miss you, even if you weren't here before I was born..." She extended her hand and stroked the stony grave as she felt a little sick to her stomach and her eyes felt like they were being stabbed with incoming tears. Was this what it was like to be in grief?

Miranda stared at the grave, especially to know her aunt had committed suicide before she was born. That really hit her hard, it made her wonder why her aunt would kill herself. Was she ashamed of her life? Did her heritage bother her? A lot of these ideas plagued the seven-year-old's mind and overwhelmed her brain.

"Wish me luck..." Miranda had a sad smile as she stood up and kissed the tip of the grave, then walked off to get back home.

* * *

><p>Jen had just gotten off the telephone and hung up as she turned to look down to her daughter with a smile. "Well, dear... You're going to school next week, on your first day, I'm going to help register you and the principal will get one of the students to help show us around."<p>

"I hope it's Layla or Devin," Miranda's eyes lit up. "They're so smart."

"We can only hope, sweetie," Jen chuckled at her daughter's optimism. "Did you have a nice visit to your aunt's grave?"

"Yeah, Mom," Miranda said sadly, but kept the smile. "What was she like?"

Jen looked back gently to her daughter. "You remind me a little of her... You're bold and daring, not afraid to let anything stand in your way, and you protect your friends when they really need your help."

"Wow..."

"Yeah, I'll get Uncle Jamie to send you a picture of her if you'd like."

"Thanks, Mom, that'd be the best." Miranda sounded excited.

Jen gently ruffled up her daughter's hair. "Whatya say we get back to dinner?"

"Okay." Miranda beamed.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, Jen and Miranda retired to the couch. After Jen had asked Miranda to put away the dishes for her while she would call Brick and tell her the news of Miranda wanting to go into public school and she informed him she had told their daughter everything that had been hidden from her whole life, Brick was proud and happy.<p>

"Your father is so proud of you for going through with this, sweetie..." Jen said, looking down to Miranda. "You're his little soldier."

"So I've heard." Miranda chuckled.

"I'm sure your grandparents and aunt are proud too," Jen continued. "I just really wish Mom and Dad hadn't died when they did..."

"I know, Mom, I wish I could've met them too..." Miranda said softly.

Jen hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "This is a lovely day..."

Miranda smiled, excited about going into school like her friends and wondered what futures would await her. She just couldn't wait to transfer over as an enrolled student like everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now time for Miranda to be going into school. Jen drove the car over, remembering the address to the elementary school. Miranda was playing with her new outfit she was forced to wear, a customary school uniform.

She had a blue-gray top with white short sleeves, a red neckerchief tied into a bow, and a blue-gray skirt. She wore her sneakers still. Miranda felt trapped in her new outfit and wanted to wear her own clothes and folded her arms.

"I don't think I like this so far..." Miranda nearly huffed. "I gotta wear this stupid outfit."

"Now, Miranda, I know you don't like it, but you wanted to go to school," Jen said as she firmly grasped the steering wheel. "But, don't worry, there'll be some days when you don't need to wear your uniform, like gym class."

"Gym class?" Miranda settled down now.

"Yeah," Jen smiled once her daughter wasn't hostile now. "Gym class, you know... It's like playing games, you exercise and such..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, your aunt loved gym class."

"Okay, Mom, I guess I can go to school now."

Jen smiled, then pulled up to the elementary school which looked more like a college than what it really was. "Well, we're here, ready to go?"

"Okay, Mom..." Miranda settled down.

* * *

><p>Jen helped Miranda out and they walked together into the school. Their shoes clicked down the tiled floor along the metal lockers as they heard some distant chattering. There were a few other students out of class and looked to Miranda. Were they whispering or talking about her? She wasn't so sure. Jen then came into the principal's office with Miranda behind her.<p>

"Hello, Ms. Delise?" Jen greeted the new school principal after Mr. Skarr retired.

"Yes, how may I help you?" the blonde woman demanded sharply with her pink nail polished fingertips clung together as she looked very strict and powerful.

"My name is Jen MacArthur and this is my daughter, Miranda," the mother stated her business.

"Ah, yes, the MacArthur girl... Where is your husband?"

"He's away at work for a while, so it's just me and my daughter right now, ma'am."

"Very well, have a seat," Ms. Delise told them as they did as she said. "Now, Miranda, this school is ruled with an iron fist, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." Miranda replied quickly, sounding a little frightened of the blonde woman.

"I don't want to have to see you in my office..." Ms. Delise's eyes seemed to be red as hellish blood. "That would be very bad on your record for your first year in school. Now, let's get you in a class," she handed a paper to Miranda. "I'll walk you there. Mrs. MacArthur, we'll see you at 3:00."

"Yes, ma'am," Jen gave a nod, then hugged Miranda in a small squeeze. "Have a good day, sweetie..." She then walked off, leaving the two alone in the woman's office.

"Bye, Mom!" Miranda chirped.

"Come with me, little lady..." Ms. Delise stood up from behind her desk.

* * *

><p>Miranda walked with Ms. Delise to her new homeroom class. Miranda was deeply hoping that Layla, Devin, and Michelle, or at least one of them would be in her class. Ms. Delise explained everything in the school as they walked along the halls and knocked sharply on the door, glancing down to Miranda, her eyes flashing.<p>

Finally, an answer came. "Yes, Principal Delise?"

"Fresh one for ya," the blonde replied, shoving Miranda inside the room. "Make sure she doesn't screw up."

"Yes, Principal Delise," the teacher nodded, then bent down to Miranda's height. "Welcome to school, I'm your teacher, Ms. Bell."

"Hi, Ms. Bell," Miranda gave a small smile. "I'm really excited to be here... Is Ms. Delise going to be okay?"

"Oh, yeah, she'll be fine," Ms. Bell helped her in. "She just gets crabby easily, it's best not to get her into a mood..."

Miranda followed Ms. Bell in and smiled instantly as she saw Michelle, Devin, and Layla were in her class.

"Good morning, class." the snow white-haired woman called to her class.

"Good morning, Ms. Bell." the class answered back, cheerfully.

"We have a new friend joining us today," Bell gestured down to the ginger standing beside her as she firmly gripped her backpack straps over her arms. "Her name is Miranda MacArthur."

"Welcome to Megaville Elementary." the students again answered back.

"Now, Miranda, we have a custom in school where when we get a new student, we let that child introduce themselves to the class," Bell smiled down at the girl, gently putting an arm around her to calm her. "Now, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself? Like, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I DO like to play baseball, and dodgeball, any sport really," Miranda explained with a smile, as she looked to the class before her. "I'm looking forward to this gym class my mother told me about."

"Anything else, dear?" Bell prompted.

"Um, I can't really think of anything..." Miranda shrugged.

"Oh, well, that's fine, dear, now why don't you take a seat next to Michelle there?" Bell pointed to the empty desk next to the golden blonde haired girl.

Miranda was delighted about that and happily dashed over to Michelle and sat next to her. Michelle smiled in return.

"Now, let's take attendance." Bell said as she took a clipboard.

"Ms. Bell, what's attendance?" Miranda asked which caused everyone in the classroom except for her three friends to laugh at her.

Ms. Bell got them to keep quiet by shooting them a look, but then smiled back to the new student. "Well, Miranda, first thing you should know is that if you have a question in school, you must raise your hand first."

"Oh, sorry..." Miranda sunk in her seat.

"Also, attendance is when I call out people's names and they say 'here' if they're in class today," Bell then explained. "It's also known as 'roll call'."

"Oh, okay..."

"Stupid..." one of the other students muttered, but Miranda didn't see who it was.

"I know Miranda's here now, let's see..." Bell looked to the roll sheet. "Ah, yes... Michelle Hill?"

"Here!" the girl next to Miranda called.

"Devin and Layla Vincent?"

"Here!" the genius twins replied.

"Audrey Wallis?"

"Here~"

"Stanley Osworth?"

"Here!"

"Nika Burromuerto?"

"Like, here."

"Brick Dorn?"

"Here."

"Tommy Turner?"

"Here!"

After a while, attendance was done. Bell was writing on her board with her back turned as class was starting. Miranda was anxious to learn and she smiled as she was being educated by someone other than her mother and she got to be with her friends for the day. Today felt so exciting so far.


	6. Chapter 6

After class, Layla and Michelle decided to have a lunch with Miranda. Devin decided to include himself out and allow his sister and the girls to talk with each other since they were closer with the girl and not him. After Miranda was served her lunch, she looked for her best friends, then smiled as soon as she spotted them and walked to them to sit at their table.

"So, Miranda, how are you enjoying school so far?" Layla asked as she bit into her veggie burger.

"It's okay, I can't really complain," Miranda shrugged with a smile. "Just that I can't answer questions as fast because I'd only be with Mom and she'd expect me to answer, even without raising my hand."

"You get used to it," Michelle assured her. "Plus, we're in second grade now. Lot's of things are different from kindergarten."

"Really?" Miranda looked at her friends.

"Yeah, you see, in kindergarten, you could take naps, play a lot, and eat snacks all the time." Michelle explained with a relaxed smile.

"Now that we're older, we get a lot more responsibility, but Daddy says that happens when you move up a grade." Layla added.

"Easy for him to say, he became valedictorian by fourth grade." Miranda smirked at her friend, due to having Double D as a father.

"Look, that's the new girl." the blood red color haired girl with a big hair bow, known as Bernice Test, pointed out.

"Yeah, let's go see her, wonder if she knows her big family secret?" the tan girl known as Nika Burromuerto agreed.

"She must somehow, come on, let's go." Bernice walked with her colleague.

"A lot of kids are jealous of me because of my parents," Layla said to her friends. "Devin and I can't really share this with anyone besides good friends like you all, but we have the Te Xuan Ze gene because of Great Ah-Mah."

"At least your mother was able to leave Orchid Bay for those few times," Michelle shrugged while sipping her milk. "I think I can see into the future. My mom said she could do that once. One of her childhood memories included when she was in a pizza place with Uncle Dexter when they were kids and she won a stuffed Monkey."

"Monkey?" Miranda grew interested. "Like _the _Monkey, the Superhero?"

"Can ya keep a secret?" Michelle smirked. "Monkey is Uncle Dexter's pet monkey in his laboratory."

"How'd you find that out?" Layla asked.

"Hey, Miranda," Bernice smirked, coming to their table with Nika on her side. "What's new?"

"Oh, hi... Umm..." Miranda tried to remember her name, she was never really good with names.

"Bernice." the girl narrowed her eyes at her.

"Right, Bernice." Miranda concluded.

"You should get out of here, Miranda," Bernice put her hands on her hips. "This school's only for NORMAL people, not for freaks!"

"Freaks!?" Michelle snarled.

"Have _you _looked in a mirror!?" Layla glared at her.

"Stay out of this, ditz and monster believer," Bernice snorted at them. "Like I said, Miranda, this place is for normal people and not for freaks, so go back to wherever you came from."

"What are you talking about?" Miranda glared at her.

"You know exactly what we're talking about!" Nika hissed, her voice sounded fiery with her Hispanic accent thrown in. "Everybody knows your mom, aunt and uncle are the freaks of the town."

"What did they ever do to you?" Miranda's blue eyes looked cross and serious.

"It's because of your grandparents, mother, aunt, and uncle that Megaville is threatened all the time!" Bernice huffed. "Don't you know ANYTHING about your heritage?"

"Yeah, mostly that it's none of your business, Bernice Pest!" Miranda spat.

"Just get out of here, nobody wants you here, except maybe your freakish minions!" Bernice wouldn't leave them alone.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Miranda gathered her lunch.

"Yeah, run away, that's all your family is good at!" Nika grinned darkly.

Miranda's eye twitched.

"Miranda, let's jus go..." Michelle took her arm.

"You'll also just be a wannabe," Bernice added. "You'll never be like your family..."

Miranda gasped, feeling extremely hurt and angry.

"NEVER!" Nika emphasized.

Miranda glared back to her friends.

"Okay." Layla let go of the girl.

Miranda growled and pounced on both of Bernice and Nika which got everybody in the cafeteria to look at them. Miranda punched Bernice and Nika extremely hard and beat them senseless. There was no signs of her wolf shadow powers if she had any, but she was pretty tough for a new girl in school and nearly a schoolyard bully. The other students chanted while they fought, making bets of who would win. They just knew that three girls would enter and one would leave. Miranda even threw food against them.

Principal Delise was just getting her serving of food and would go into the teacher's lounge to eat, but as she turned, a cream pie flew into her face, much to her anger and humilation. The cold-blooded blonde woman put her fingers to her face and removed the cream from her eyes and her eyes glared into the lunch room, which made everyone in the cafeteria freeze, but Miranda kept beating up Bernice and Nika.

"AHEM!" Principal Delise coughed loudly to make them stop, if she was angry, you would always stop what you were doing, you would never dare do it again.

Miranda looked over to see the woman as she had pinned Bernice and Nika down with her knees.

"You three, my office, _now_!"

"But..." Miranda's voice cracked.

The other students gasped. But? Did she just say that? No, you never say that to Principal Delise. If you do, you're dead meat.

"Did I stutter, young lady?" Delise raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no..." Miranda rubbed her hands, not familiar with the woman's antagonistic behavior. "But..."

"MY OFFICE!" Principal Delise continued to yell, her teeth nearly looked like horrific fangs.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Bernice and Miranda were sitting in chairs outside the office while the beastly woman was dealing with Nika right now.<p>

"You're so stupid, this is your fault, MacArthur..." Bernice glared at the new girl.

"Hey, I just got here!" Miranda glared at her. "You made me mad!"

"You didn't have to try to kill us!" Bernice yelled back.

Miranda just scowled at Bernice. Seriously, what was that girl's problem? She didn't even know Bernice, and yet the girl just hated everything about her and her family. And what did she mean that it was her family's fault that Megaville was threatened on a regular basis? Was there something she didn't know about her ancestors and family members? Nika was leaving the office with her parents, Hermione Cuzzlewitz and Alejandro Burromuerto.

"BERNICE!" Delise then yelled. "GET IN HERE!"

Bernice did as told and shut the door behind her. Miranda watched her go, then sighed. She never thought she would get sent to the principal's office like this. She had often heard this was truly a fate worse than death. She wasn't sure if it was true on all cases or that Principal Delise was basically the devil in a school faculty career. Miranda felt like the time waiting for her turn was unbearable.

At the same time she wanted to get it over with and go home, but she also really didn't want to go. The clock ticking away the minutes until her turn really got to her. It felt like the clocks hands were taunting her about being punished like this. Was this really what it was like to be in public school? Miranda also crossed and uncrossed her legs, wiggling in her seat, her heart pounding through her forced school uniform, sweat beading down her face, her skin crawling around, her ears felt itchy... She wasn't sure if school was really worth it if she had to do this, especially on her first day. Soon enough, Bernice's time was up and she left with her mother, Susan.

"NEXT!" Principal Delise called sharply.

Miranda gulped a bit and walked into the office, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat, Miranda." Principal Delise demanded.<p>

Miranda nodded, then went to sit in a seat and looked up to see her mother. Jen wasn't angry or sad, she had a stoic, expressionless face. This made Miranda wonder if her mother was going to be angry with her or anything like that.

"Now, Mrs. MacArthur," Principal Delise broke the tense silence as she put her fingers together, resting her chin on top of them. "Your daughter was seen in the cafeteria and had gotten in a fight with Bernice Test and Nika Burromuerto."

Jen cupped her mouth, she didn't speak up to protest because it might be a life hazard, but she didn't believe that Miranda would get into a fight with someone.

"I didn't see the scene, but according to Nika and Bernice, they were merely minding their own business and Miranda hurt them for no reason," Principal Delise continued. "I'm not really sure who to believe, but I had went to school with Bernice's mother and heard many things about Nika's parents and they were very troublesome people. Though, I can't say as bad as Raul Rivera. What do YOU have to say for yourself, Miranda?"

"It's not my fault!" Miranda blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer as tears formed into her eyes. "They just made me mad! I couldn't control my anger, they just made me so mad! They kept making fun of me and my friends!"

"How so?" Delise demanded.

"Well, they said it's because of Mom, Uncle Jamie, Aunt Michelene, and my grandparents that Megaville is in danger all the time!" Miranda cried out. "They kept blaming me for being born and for my mother, aunt, and uncle for being born!"

"I see..." Delise looked sharp. "You're aware of your family heritage then, huh?"

"Yes," Jen spoke up. "I told her before we got her enrolled today, Principal Delise. I thought she would have a right to know, Brick and I were worried this would happen."

"So, despite this, you thought you could send your daughter into public school?" Principal Delise demanded.

"I just thought it might be good for her to try out," Jen shrugged. "I didn't think she would ask so soon!"

"Apparently you underestimate your daughter, I was never really fond of children myself, glad I was never one." Delise looked into her eyes sharply.

Miranda pulled a look to Principal Delise. What did she mean by that?

"Look, Principal Delise, my daughter has had a big day," Jen tried to lighten the situation. "Could you please give her a break and not, like, you know, give her detention?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Principal Delise looked more angry than ever before right now. "She committed a federal crime in elementary school code!"

"It's her first day!" Jen cried out. "Please, just go easy on her!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Principal Delise got into her face, her black eyebrows perfectly grooming her intense anger. "If it'll shut you up, I'll give her a warning this time since she's new here. BUT! If it happens again, I will _not _have mercy on her soul..."

"Understood..." Jen nearly squeaked.

"Now go." Principal Delise demanded.

* * *

><p>Jen and Miranda nodded, then got into the car. Jen was driving them home.<p>

"Honey, I'm so sorry this had to happen on your first day..." Jen gripped the steering wheel.

"That's okay, Mom..." Miranda stared out the window.

Jen heaved a sharp sigh. "Well, if you don't want to go to school anymore, it'll be okay... You can always change your mind."

"I know, Mom... But I still want to have more fun with Michelle, Layla and Devin... Despite Nika and Bernice... Why do kids like them have to exist, Mom?"

"Sometimes, they just do," Jen said softly. "Insecure people usually bully others to make themselves feel better."

"But, why Mom?" Miranda looked back to her mother.

"I don't know, honey..." Jen sighed. "You just can't let people like that keep you down though. You're a tough girl, I know you are... You have me as a mother and Brick MacArthur as a father... You can make us proud, make your aunt and uncle proud, make your grandparents proud..."

"Mom, do I have any powers?" Miranda asked.

Jen shrugged herself. "We actually don't know, sweetie... You see, I only got wolf powers from your grandmother and since your father doesn't have any powers, we don't know..."

"How can we find out?"

"Hmm... Maybe I should take a visit to our special family doctor before we get home, okay, dear?" Jen suggested.

Miranda shrugged, she didn't really have anything else to do. "Okay, Mom."

"Let's see now..." Jen drove up to the doctor's office. After she pulled into the parking lot, she undid her seat-belt and took Miranda out, taking her hand and taking her to the door. "Remember, sweetie, this will not change the way your father and I think of you."

"Okay, Mom." Miranda sounded determined now.

"Come on, let's go." Jen squeezed Miranda's hand gently, then went inside the doors with her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Do you have an appointment, Mrs. MacArthur?" the nurse asked.<p>

"No," Jen whispered so only the nurse could hear. "We need to see the doctor for something very important... It's about her bloodline..."

"Oh, yes, understood, just have a seat and I'll phone you in," the nurse nodded, then clicked a button. "Dr. Sanban, Jen and Miranda MacArthur here to see you."

Jen and Miranda took their seats to wait for the doctor. Jen read a magazine while Miranda played with the hem of her skirt. It felt like it took a while for them to be called, but they were eventually called.

"Miranda MacArthur, the doctor will see you now." the nurse called.

"Would you like me to go in with you?" Jen asked.

Miranda bit her lip and gave a slow nod. Jen smiled and went with her daughter inside the doctor's office. Hopefully this would all go smoothly and turn out just fine in the end. This was it too. The time they would find out if Miranda was like her ancestors and relatives on her mother's side. She just hoped it wouldn't end up badly like it did at school. She didn't mind Dr. Sanban too much, she always had collectable Rainbow Monkeys to give to her sick or needy patients, but it was still nerve wrecking, not to mention being forced into the principal's office on her first day of 'real school'.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Sanban had Miranda sit up on the seat while Jen sat in a wooden chair and the doctor was on her stool.

"Alright, Mrs. MacArthur, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Sanban queried.

"Oh, it's nothing, really, I'm just curious about Miranda," Jen explained. "You see, as you remember, I'm the daughter of John and Miranda."

"How could I forget?" Dr. Sanban put a hand to her chest. "And you're wondering if she has any powers?"

"Yes," Jen nodded. "She's been around for seven years now, Brick and I haven't seen anything in her, even when we would let my brother babysit her. So, could you maybe test her to see if she has anything in her blood?"

"Of course, Mrs. MacArthur, I'll have to run a few tests for her just to make sure for you all." Dr. Sanban clarified, adjusting her glasses.

Miranda looked a little nervous, but she allowed this to be done. She had to be given several X-Rays, a running check, a physical of sorts, and many other legal experiments. The girl had to admit, this was very strenuous and hard, but it had to be done. She did several exercises as well, even more than in gym class.

Jen was outside the testing room, pacing back and forth as other people were waiting to be taken care of. It felt eternal for her, having her daughter go through this. She just wish Brick were here to give her a big, warm hug and tell her everything was going to be okay. She had even been nibbling on her freshly nail polish painted nails, she was so worried about her little girl. Finally, after what felt like forever, Dr. Sanban came out with the results on Miranda.

* * *

><p>"Well, how is she?" Jen asked, very nervous.<p>

Dr. Sanban came close to the mother and whispered an answer to her.

"You mean...?" Jen blinked, a little worried.

"Yes, Mrs. MacArthur, tell her when you're ready, but don't wait too late or too soon." Dr. Sanban advised.

"Yes, ma'am, Brick and I have always been honest with her." Jen agreed with her daughter's doctor.

"Tell her when you can, I wouldn't rush into it so quickly," Dr. Sanban quietly advised. "Did you know Amy and Samey McAuley are actually HIM's daughters?"

Jen was taken aback.

"Yes, they are," Dr. Sanban continued. "Their mother Bryn told them on their sixteenth birthday and once she told them, their powers broke out and they had to compete for the throne of Hell."

"Whoa... Thank you so much, Kuki... Oops, I mean, Dr. Sanban."

"No problem," Dr. Sanban smiled, then bent down to Miranda's height giving her a Rainbow Monkey plush dolly dressed like a doctor with an apple on its head. "Here, take this Apple A Day Rainbow Monkey as a little gift from us to the hospital."

Miranda smiled and took it, what little girl could resist one? "Oh, thank you, Dr. Sanban!"

Dr. Sanban smiled and saw Jen and Miranda out as she had other patients to see.

* * *

><p>"That wasn't so bad, now was it, hon?" Jen asked as she was now taking them home.<p>

"It was nice, Mom," Miranda said, hugging her new doll. "So... What was the deal with that? Am I sick?"

"No, dear, I just wanted to see if you were healthy enough to still go to school and it looks to me that you can."

"Oh, okay, Mom."

Jen decided to wait until maybe tomorrow to tell Miranda about her hidden powers and abilities that would only come out in emergency, but they shouldn't come out very often. She kept driving until they were safe at home and she pulled up into her driveway, then saw in surprise there was another car there. Jen shrugged, then took Miranda's hand to take her inside and both girls opened the door and saw a big surprise.

* * *

><p>Miranda gasped and smiled instantly. "Daddy!" She ran towards him.<p>

Brick smiled, bending down and picking up his little girl. "Hey, my little soldier! Have you been takin' good care of Mom while I've been gone?"

"Uh-huh," Miranda said once she was back on the floor, then quickly saluted. "I mean... Sir, yes, sir!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Brick beamed down to her. "Now, why don't you wash up for dinner?"

"Yes, Daddy!" Miranda saluted again, then went upstairs to the bathroom.

Brick smiled as she went up, then looked back to Jen. "I missed you all so much."

"I missed _you _so much," Jen wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ten years."

"That's how I felt when I was away," Brick stroked her hair with a suave smile. "Ya didn't remarry, did you?"

"I would never!" Jen pulled back with a laugh, then showed her shining wedding ring.

"Where were you two?" Brick asked. "I brought back a bunch of pizza's, I wanted to surprise you... Luckily I still had MY key."

"Oh, we had a doctor's appointment after school."

"School?"

"Yes, Miranda told me she wanted to go to school with her friends, so I let her go... She got sent to the principal's office, but I don't think it was her fault."

"It happens," Brick scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's a rule, if you're the new kid in school, you're automatically in trouble."

"I see," Jen narrowed her eyes, folding her arms. "I'm proud of her though for overcoming obstacles though without me there... The house seems more lonely though while she's gone, but I'm happy for her."

"You ever try looking for a job?" Brick put his arm around her. "You worked in a mall when you were sixteen with your friends."

"That's true, but that was a teenage phase, I need to find a _real _job," Jen remembered. "June's a police officer, Double D's a doctor like Kuki Sanban, Jamie sells cars, Mike was a high school gym teacher, Dee Dee's a ballet instructor, and Ed works in his own machine shop..."

"Why don't you ask your friends if they know anything?" Brick suggested. "We haven't seen them since the baby shower and wedding."

"I guess I could give it a try," Jen rubbed her arm nervously about working since Miranda is public schooled now. "What if I can't do it though?"

"Can't?" Brick looked at her. "Never say you 'can't' unless you try first."

Jen smiled a little at him. "I'll try in a week, see how school works for Miranda so far."

"That's my girl." Brick playfully hit her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Jen laughed, doing the same, though it seemed to hurt Brick actually. "Oh, my gosh, are you okay?"

Brick rubbed his shoulder, laughing. "_You _should be the cadet."

Jen smiled, rolling her blue eyes.

Miranda came back downstairs. "I'm here now... What's for dinner?"

"Our favorite meat lover's pizza." Brick showed the several stacks of pizza boxes he had brought for the family.

"Oh, Brick, you didn't have to, I don't mind cooking..." Jen folded her arms, but wasn't mad.

"I wanted to, you deserve a night-off for cooking for seven years." Brick took her hands with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was so cool that you got to see your dad, Miranda," Michelle said as she was on the computer, webcam messaging with the girl and Layla before they would go to bed. "Did he bring you anything?"

"He brought us pizza," Miranda smiled. "It was awesome!"

"Pizza?" Layla spoke up. "Lucky... Daddy had an open heart surgery to preform while Mom had to go on a stake-out... Great Ah-Mah came over and she made me and Devin eat brussel sprouts."

"Eww..." All three of the girls shuddered.

"Are you in trouble because of Bernice Test?" Michelle remembered what happened in school today.

"No, Mom says just not to let it happen again, she was a lot nicer to me with it than Principal Delise was." Miranda informed.

"Principal Delise is trouble, but if you're quiet and just respect her, you'll be fine." Layla soothed.

"I hear her boyfriend's the Grim Reaper." Michelle's eyes widened.

"Michelle..." Miranda and Layla rolled their eyes.

"What? It only makes sense!" Michelle spoke up. "I bet that Principal Delise tried to kill herself one time and the Grim Reaper made her immortal and said she will only die when he says so and he's gonna marry her and they'll move to the Underworld together!"

"Michelle, we told you not to listen to or spread rumors," Layla lectured, then covered her mouth. "Crystal balls! I sounded just like my father..."

"Well, it's getting late, I'll see you guys in school tomorrow." Miranda smiled.

"Yeah, better get some sleep," Layla smiled to sign off. "Night, girls."

"Night, Layla." Michelle and Miranda signed off.

Miranda turned in her rolly chair from her desktop computer and stretched a bit with a yawn. She was so exhausted after her first day of real school. "Well, night, Miranda, it's gonna be a bright future for you and your friends..." She crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jen took Miranda to school again. Jen was proud that Miranda was willing to go back even if her first day didn't go so well. What with getting sent to the office because of a messy fight in the cafeteria. Jen kissed Miranda's cheek and allowed her to go off and meet with her friends.<p>

Miranda smiled as she saw Michelle, Devin, and Layla, already sitting with them.

"How come you never let _me _talk on the computer too before bedtime, huh?" Devin asked his twin sister in outrage. "I have just as enough right about it as you do!"

"Because, I was the one who could get rid of my brussel sprouts quicker before Great Ah-Mah or Monroe could notice." Layla huffed.

"Stupid magical talking dog," Devin growled, folding his arms. "Why couldn't Uncle Ray-Ray look after us?"

"Because he's in college, remember?" Layla smirked.

"My Uncle Dexter went to college once," Michelle smiled at a story she was told to at dinner time at her house. "Mom said he was in second grade then and he flooded the whole university and Grandma Kathy and Grandpa Jeff had to pick him up and take him back to school with her."

"Man, I bet he got in a lot of trouble back then." Miranda giggled.

"Oh, yeah, he was crazy for a while, but soon he went back to normal... Well, normal for him." Michelle replied calmly.

"I wish I had cool family stories like you guys." Miranda put her hands to her face.

"Hey, you _do _have a cool family," Devin informed her. "I mean, your grandparents were John and Miranda Mavinsky."

"John Mavinsky was the smartest one in Megaville before Uncle Dexter showed up." Michelle added.

"You're lucky." Layla finished.

"I guess," Miranda shrugged. "It's just... I don't do anything exciting... Michelle, you have psychic powers... Layla, Devin, you're the next Te Xuan Ze's... I'm just plain old Miranda MacArthur..."

"Not plain old Miranda MacArthur, you're our best friend." Layla put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You're just being nice..." Miranda sighed.

"No, really, you're our best friend and you're great at it, that's your superpower, you don't need to fight monsters no one else can see or see into the future, you're fine just the way you are." Devin smiled sheepishly.

Miranda smiled then, it was nicer to hear it from him than the girls. "Thanks, Devin, that's so sweet."

"Yeah, Devin, so sweet." Layla playfully hit his shoulder with a teasing chuckle.

Devin glared at her, nearly growling.

"Sorry, I'm late, class," Ms. Bell walked into the classroom and put her bag on her desk. "I overslept this morning because of a kind of bad dream I had, but I won't scare you from it, I'll talk about it with the school counselor. Anyway, I thought we'd do a little project today... I want everyone in groups of three, find your partners!~"

Miranda saw that Devin, Layla, and Michelle were going to work together. That would be too much because Ms. Bell said three and not four. Miranda wanted to go with them, but was stuck on what to do.

"Miranda, I want you to get to know everybody in the classroom better, I know you love your friends, but it would be nice if you expanded your social circle," Ms. Bell knelt down to the scarlet-haired girl's height. "Why don't you go with Sabrina and Darcy?"

Miranda paused a bit. "Who are they?"

"Come with me," Ms. Bell smiled, taking Miranda to the two girls she did not know. "These are Sabrina and Darcy."

* * *

><p>The two girls looked up as their names were called. One of the girls had blonde hair tied with bows into low pigtails and appeared to have tan skin and the other girl had black hair with a black headband, blue streaks in her hair, with a uniform, but seemed to have a metallic arm.<p>

"Go join them, okay?" Ms. Bell prompted, then went behind her desk. "I want you all to look at your new partners... You're all going to get to know each other better and I would like it if you would. Talk about your families, this will be a week long project."

Miranda came to the girls and rubbed her arm. She felt odd about meeting new people. Why couldn't she talk with these girls like she could with Layla and Michelle? Millions of topics came in her mind to talk about, but nothing came out to her mind to discuss with them.

"So, umm..." Miranda gulped a little. "You guys best friends?"

Sabrina and Darcy blinked at her, seeming just as awkward as she felt.

"Uhh, which one is which?" Miranda then asked.

The girls exchanged glances with each other, then looked back.

"I'm Sabrina Shortman." the blonde said.

"And I'm Darcy Fenton." the black-haired girl said.

The name Fenton caught Miranda off-guard for some reason. "Really...? Cool..."

"Yeah..." Sabrina shrugged. "Um, why don't you pull up a chair?"

Miranda shrugged and pushed a chair to their tables to interact. "So, erm... What are your families like?"

Sabrina and Darcy blinked again.

"Well..." Darcy scratched her chin with her metallic arm. "I'm not sure where to start..."

Miranda couldn't help but stare at the metal arm the girl had. It was very distracting, she felt like she couldn't focus on any other part of the girl besides that.

Darcy caught her staring. "Go ahead and laugh if you want, the only one who hasn't laughed at it was Sabrina, that's why she's my best friend..." She suddenly sounded defensive.

"What?" Miranda gasped. "I-I..."

"Why don't you just go back to your friends?" Darcy grew angry.

Sabrina tried to calm her. "Darcy, remember, use your words..."

"She keeps staring at me though!" Darcy snapped.

"Why don't you explain it to her?" Sabrina prompted, seeming to be the more good-natured and calm of the two girls.

"Y-Yeah," Miranda smiled. "That would be a good idea. What's with the arm?"

Darcy heaved a sigh. "It's a long story... I was in this accident... Because of my mother..."

Miranda gaped, she never thought of a mother being bad if the accident was her fault, due to how nice and protective her own was.

"My mother's life was kind of funny... Before she was human..."

Miranda had to speak up. "Your mother's not a human?"

"She used to not be," Darcy explained. "She used to be a robot creation made by my grandmother, Nora. Nana decided to call her: XJ9."

Miranda remembered hearing about the history of Megaville and that XJ9 used to work in battle combat practice with the Rowdyruff Boys and Dr. Bristbaine. She allowed Darcy to continue.

"Back when my mother living the story of her life as a teenage robot... There was a bigger problem worse than any of her enemies she had ever faced combined," Darcy continued. "They were The Cluster... Their Queen, Vexus, always wanted my mother to join them in Cluster Prime, but she always refused. Queen Vexus refused to let her daughter Vega let the others live in peace and there was a big war outbreak between robot and human. Queen Vexxus dismantled her own daughter..."

Miranda gasped in shock.

"After Vega was 'killed', Vexus remembered how it became possible, XJ9... My brother Darian and I had been already born... We were playing together," Darcy went on. "Nora made my mother into a human after she decided to grow up and Nora finally decided it would be good if my mother Jenny became human like she always wanted after Nora grew so attached to her and actually made her into the daughter she had always wanted, but could never have one due to no man wanting anything to do with her. Everyone just thought she was insane, except for those like Professor Utonium and Professor Membrane who went to the Genius Institute with her..."

Miranda felt very gripped into this secret origin story.

"Anyway, when I was about three-years-old, we had a family picnic," Darcy sounded soft. "Even Aunt Jazz came. We were all very happy. I was playing a game of tag with my brother Darian while Mom, Dad, and Aunt Jazz were happily eating together. However, Vexus finally came after her revenge... She recognized my mother instantly and threatened us all. We all made it out alive, but there was a cost... Vexus cut off my arm after trying to kill me, if Dad hadn't had his powers still, I probably would've been in an early grave, but my arm couldn't be saved... So Nora made me a new arm and attached it to my body."

"Whoa..." Miranda couldn't believe what she just heard.

Darcy bowed her head while Sabrina consoled her.

"Um, so, Sabrina, what's your life like?" Miranda nervously turned to the blonde girl.

"It's okay, I guess," Sabrina shrugged with a small smile. "My great-grandmother's cool."

"Oh, my friends Devin and Layla still have their great-grandmother too, they call her 'Ah-Mah', I think it's Chinese for grandmother." Miranda smiled.

"My great-grandma calls me Kimba," Sabrina chuckled. "I also have a step-grandmother."

Darcy nodded in agreement.

"Step-grandmother?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, her name is Noelani." Sabrina smiled, not concerned about how odd it seemed she had a _Step_-Grandmother and not just a Grandmother. A great-grandmother was cool, but what was it like to have a step-grandparent?

"What's a step-grandparent?" Miranda decided to ask.

"Well, she's my new grandmother," Sabrina explained. "My biological grandmother in my mother's side died, so my grandfather on my grandmother's side remarried to a new woman. She became my mom and uncle's step-mother and my step-grandmother."

"Oh." Miranda felt relieved she knew that now and smiled.

* * *

><p>Layla and Michelle watched as they were also in new groups and saw that Miranda was getting along very well with Sabrina and Darcy now.<p>

"Miranda seems to like her new friends..." Layla narrowed her eyes. "Maybe she'll replace us."

Michelle gasped. "Layla, don't say that, Miranda could _never _do that to us! ...Could she...?"


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda insisted to her best friends she wasn't going to replace them, but she was going to see Sabrina and Darcy's homes to help with her school project. Michelle and Layla felt a little sad about not being able to see Miranda a while, so they decided to have a slumber party until Miranda could start hanging out with them again. They were naturally born best friends with each other because of how Miranda's Aunt Mike was best friends with Layla's mother and Michelle's mother.

Before the ones called Mee Mee and Lee Lee came into Dee Dee's life and basically took advantage of her, Dee Dee was happily friends with Mike and June, then she got accepted into the exclusive Dance School and met those two new girls and spent more time with them, not aware of how mean and horrible they actually were. Rumor even had it that Mee Mee's father was the Shadow Man known as Dr. Facilier. It was just a rumor, but due to how wild a world Megaville could be, no one knew for sure. Miranda went to Sabrina's house first and rode her bus home after getting a note to allow her to do so.

* * *

><p>"Must be cool to have grandparents who lived in the jungle." Miranda said as she followed Sabrina into her family home.<p>

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," Sabrina smiled, then opened the front door. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Oh, hey, honey, I'll be right there, just give me a minute!" a female voice called back, followed by humming and some hammering.

"What's your mom do?" Miranda asked.

"She mostly works at home, but she's a magazine editor, she's been doing it since she was a kid when she had an aspiration for it."

"Asp-what?"

"Aspiration," Sabrina repeated the rather big word for someone of her age to use. "It's basically when you have something in life you really wanna do."

"Oh, cool, your mom must be proud of herself."

"I'd say so, she also usually works on stuff for me, we usually go to Ocean Shores for vacations to visit my maternal grandparents and Uncle Otto, but sometimes we also go to San Lorenzo to hang out with my paternal ones." Sabrina explained with a smile.

"Your family sounds so adventurous, Sabrina." Miranda smiled, then found a picture of a blonde football-headed man. "That your dad?"

"Yeah, he's a paleontologist, kinda like your dad with being a military cadet, he's away most of the time, but I get a better chance to see him."

"That's cool though."

Sabrina smiled, then looked over as a purple-haired woman came in. "Hey, Mom!"

"Hi, sweetie," the woman smiled, then looked to Miranda, tilting her head slightly. "Your friend looks familiar, but I can't say we've met."

"Oh, Ms. Bell made a project on getting to know friends better, so she paired me and Darcy with this girl, Miranda." Sabrina explained.

"I see," the woman then smiled. "Hi, Miranda, I'm Reggie Shortman, Sabrina's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Shortman." Miranda shook her hand with a polite smile.

"Thanks, but really, you can call me 'Reggie', Mrs. Shortman makes me feel old." the woman chuckled.

"Okay... Reggie." Miranda then said, it felt very different to call an adult by their first name, but at least she had permission.

"Something about you looks so familiar, Miranda," Reggie kept studying the guest as she let the girls come to the house kitchen and have a seat. "Do I know your mother?"

Miranda shrugged. "I don't think so."

"What's your mother's name?"

"Jen MacArthur."

Reggie paused to think. Did she know any Jen's? Or for that matter, did she know any MacArthur's? Her mind was a blank right now, but she went to get cookies out of the oven. "How do cookies as an after school snack sound?"

"Great!" Sabrina cheered.

Miranda smiled as well. "That would be nice, Mrs-Reggie."

Reggie took the cookies out, but told the girls to wait since the cookies needed to cool. "I really feel like I know you from somewhere, Miranda... I can't think of from where though..."

"Maybe you knew my aunt," Miranda shrugged, knowing how famous her mother's younger sister was. "Michelene Mavinsky."

Reggie blinked, then turned to the auburn-haired girl. "Your aunt was Mike Mavinsky?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? Did you know Aunt Mike?"

Reggie smiled. "Oh, yes... One year during the summer when my brother Otto and I both lived in Ocean Shores, Mike came to spend her summer with us during her vacation when she was still in school."

"Were my mother and Uncle Jamie with her?" Miranda wondered.

"No," Reggie shook her head. "This was before Mike found out she was adopted and John and Miranda's child instead of Chuck and Mikhali's. Sorry about that."

"That's okay, I'm just glad to hear more about her, thanks, Reggie." Miranda felt special.

"Sure thing, Miranda," Reggie smiled, then grew sad as she remembered another thing about Mike. "Oh, I'm so sorry about your loss. Send my support and help to your mother."

"Of course."

Sabrina and Miranda then happily ate their cookies. Miranda had to admit she missed hanging around with Michelle, Layla, and Devin, but it was nice to have a change of pace like Ms. Bell suggested when she paired her with Sabrina and Darcy instead of the girls she's known since birth. She just now wondered what it would be like at the Fenton household.


End file.
